


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne have been keeping secrets from the others.  Just a speculative ficlet about why Rick seems so much more protective of Michonne lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Rick Grimes, ignoring the suspicious glance Carol cast him, excused himself from the group as he headed off to find Michonne, trying desperately to keep his face from revealing the nearly all-consuming worry that had thrown his thoughts into utter chaos.  She’d been taking more bathroom breaks, and a few of the others had begun to wonder.  While they hadn’t said anything yet, an increasing number of curious glances in Michonne’s direction was a dead giveaway to their fleeting thoughts.  With the hot sun beating down on them, and the dehydration, it was a wonder she hadn’t passed out yet, but then, she’d always been stronger and healthier than anyone he’d ever met.

It didn’t take him long to find her, as if he could track her using only his instincts.  Judy squirmed heavily in his arms as he walked, and he shifted her to a more comfortable positon as he planted a kiss upon the infant’s sweaty head.  He stood watching, squinting against the bright sun, waiting for her to finish up as she stooped over, retching into the nearby brush.  He’d felt like a complete pig as of late, but he couldn’t help constantly stealing glances down her already low-cut tops.  Despite their current dire situation, she’d grown, so much so that he was amazed that no one else had taken notice, but he knew the others had much more pressing issues on their minds right now than Michonne’s bosom.

She was right to be cross with him, of course.  He’d vowed to find them a permanent home before things got difficult to manage, but they’d been so unlucky.  Nevertheless, he’d knew they would be fine. He had to believe it.  He’d reassured her, that he’d done this before while out on the road, but back then, at least they had someone with some degree medical knowledge, and Lori had been ok, would’ve been ok…Lori…

Feelings of guilt prickled up his spine, and his entire body trembled with fear as he hugged Judy close to his chest.  He bowed his head, breathing deeply of her scent to calm himself, shoving away those feelings and memories that threatened to swallow him up whole into a pit of despair. 

She sat on the ground, rubbing at her temples after her last bout of unproductive heaves had ceased to wrack through her slight form.  She’d been so good about concealing her illness somehow, as hiding her vulnerabilities was one of her strongest suits, but sooner or later, everyone would know.  Rick’s heart raced at the mere thought of being judged by the others for making such a stupid mistake.  Carl would never be able to forgive him if anything happened to Michonne.  He’d never be able to forgive himself.

Her hormonal behavior had been easily explained away as fatigue from being out on the road for so long, but at times, it was much worse when they were alone.  She allowed herself to be angry and a bit more unhinged only in his presence, but was a master at maintaining her level head and cool composure while the others were watching.

He glanced back in the direction he’d come, scanning his surroundings to see if anyone else had followed.  Carol in particular had been sticking so close to her lately, and he knew some of it had to do with Daryl’s self-imposed isolation caused by his most recent loss, that and next to Daryl, Carol was probably closest to Michonne than to any of the others.  However, sometimes it seemed as though Carol, a mother herself, knew something was amiss.  She’d seemed so drawn to Michonne now, perhaps for that very reason,  just as she had been drawn to Lori, and he’d feel a slight touch of panic whenever he’d caught Carol eyeing them, closely watching their interactions, but as of yet, she had said nothing.

Michonne glanced up and stood as he approached her, alarmed, but sighed forlornly when she saw him before casting her eyes towards the ground and placing her hands on her hips.

He pressed his shoulder to hers, and smoothed a calming hand up her back, “We are going to get through this,” he told her quietly, pressing his lips to her ear as he smoothed a hand down her still-taut belly, “All of us.”


End file.
